


Always Second

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Care, Claiming Bites, Comfort, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen, Punishment, Spanking, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Feeling like he no longer matters to Jared, Jensen makes a bold move, one that backfires on him.





	Always Second

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for: SMPC  
> Author/Artist: jdl71/jld71  
> Beta: cillab42  
> Atwork by: jdl71/jld71

Always Second

Jensen was leaning against the kitchen counter when he glanced up at the wall clock and sighed. He pushed himself away from the counter when the oven timer sounded. He turned and grabbed the oven mitts so he could check on the dinner he had prepared. Pulling open the oven door, he reached in with mitt covered hands and pulled out the lasagna he had made. It was one of Jared’s favorites and he sighed again. Jared. His eyes ticked back to the clock again, knowing that Jared wasn’t going to be walking through the front door any time soon. He turned the oven to warm, covered the lasagna with tin foil, pushed it back in and closed the oven door. Another night without Jared. He angrily wiped at the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Jared had promised he’d be home in time for dinner. 

This had been going on for a while now, Jared working late, missing dinner, begging off on the plans they had made, ignoring the time that was supposed to be for just them, in favor of taking care of a client’s needs. Yes, Jared worked hard at his law firm, and he provided for the two of them. He had made partner last year, something he had strived to accomplish before the age of thirty and he had met his goal at the age of twenty-eight. They had a beautiful home; one they were both proud of and Jared had made sure that he didn’t have to work, but he’d give it all up, work whatever job he had to, if only he could spend more time with Jared. Taking off the mitts, he threw them down onto the counter, not caring that he hadn’t hung them up on the hook he had snagged them from and went to answer the ringing phone.

“Hello, Padaleki residence.” He knew who was on the other end before he even heard the soft sigh of his name.

“Jensen, I won’t be home for dinner, I’m sorry,” Jared said tiredly.

“Jared, you promised,” Jensen responded, trying to keep the hurt from his voice, and knowing he was failing.

“Jensen, cut me some slack. Do you think I want to be here?”

“I don’t know, I never see you! You’re never home. I’m home by myself, cooking dinner, taking care of our home and for what? So I can wake up alone and go to bed alone? I’m always second to your job!” Jensen yelled into the phone.

Jared growled into the phone, “Enough! I will be home when I can, and then we’ll discuss your little outburst.”

The line went dead before Jensen could respond. He had overstepped and knew he had angered Jared. He slammed the phone down in frustration, not knowing if it was at himself or Jared, and he didn’t care. He just knew he was angry, lonely and feeling neglected. 

If Jared didn’t want to spend time with him, he’d find someone who did. He stomped into their bedroom, stripped out of the t-shirt and sweatpants he had been wearing and pulled open the closet door. He flicked on the light and began to rummage through his clothes until he found what he wanted; a form-fitting forest green Henley, one he knew would accentuate his eyes, and a tight pair of black jeans. He dressed, shoved his feet into a pair of black boots and left the room. He grabbed his keys from the foyer table and walked out to his car; he had a destination in mind. 

“Jensen.” JD raised an eyebrow at the green eyed omega as he approached the bar. “What are you doing here?” 

“Whatever I want,” Jensen responded to the alpha, with a scowl on his lips. “Give me a beer.” He knew he was being disrespectful to not only an alpha, but a friend of theirs, and he didn’t care. He wanted to have a beer, or two and dance so he could forget the hurt he was feeling. He just wanted someone to look at him like he mattered, like he was needed. He wanted Jared to notice him again. He wanted Jared to claim him all over again and put him first. 

“Think that’s a good idea?” JD questioned, sensing the mood Jensen was in. “Does Jared know you’re here?”

“Does it matter?” Jensen snarled at JD. “He’s working late, again, and he doesn’t give a shit about me. His job is more important.”

“Jensen, you know that’s not true.”

“Yeah? Then tell me why he’s at his office, rather than being home with me?” Jensen laughed bitterly. “He doesn’t want me, so I’ll find someone else who does.”

JD gave him a sympathetic smile and sniffed the air. The omega in front of him smelled of despair. “Jensen, this isn’t what you want. You’re upset.”

“Just give me the goddamn beer,” Jensen demanded. 

“Fine,” JD grumbled as he placed the beer down in front of Jensen. He watched as Jensen took a long pull from it, placed it on the bar and then got up to make his way toward the dance floor. “Ah, shit, this isn’t going to end well,” he said to no one as he watched an alpha approach the green eyed omega. He grabbed his phone and placed a call, speaking as soon as the line was picked up.

“Jared, it’s JD, Jensen’s here, alone.”

“What!” Jared yelled into the phone. 

“Yeah, you better get here before he does something stupid. He’s on the dance floor and there are a few alphas showing your mate some interest and he’s not stopping them. I’ll do what I can to keep him safe, but I gotta tell you, he’s in a bad way.”

“I’m on my way,” Jared gritted out and slammed down his phone. Not bothering to shut off his computer or office light, he grabbed his suit jacket and made his way to his car. His tires squealed against the asphalt as he tore out of the parking lot, needing to get to his mate as soon as possible.

JD replaced the receiver and called over one of his other bartenders to cover his area. Even though he owned the bar, he enjoyed being behind the bar and interacting with those who came in. He came out from the bar and moved closer to the dance floor and Jensen, ready to step in if the alphas got too handsy or if Jensen decided to do something even more stupid than what he was already doing. 

Jensen stepped onto the dance floor, closed his eyes and surrendered his body to the music. His anger began to dissipate as he moved in time to the beat. The scent of two alphas wafted toward him. They were aroused by him and he smirked, feeling like he was desirable, at least to some alpha. He just wished it was his alpha. He felt one of the alphas press his body against his back and then the other alpha moved in, placing his hands on his hips. Together they moved in time to the music. 

“All alone? Do you need an alpha to care for you?” The alpha holding his hips suggested.

Not opening his eyes, Jensen responded, “I’m mated.” 

“Then why are you here without your alpha?” The same alpha questioned.

“Needed to forget my problems, wanted to dance, have a beer,” Jensen explained.

“Pretty omega, why are you so sad?” The alpha at his back purred to him.

Jensen let his head fall back, rested it against the alpha. “My alpha doesn’t want me. His job is too important to him.”

“That’s a shame. If you were mine, I’d never let out of my sight.”

Jensen shivered at those words. Why couldn’t Jared, his mate, be the one saying that to him? He knew he should stop this, tell the alphas to let go of him, to stop touching him, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to feel loved by his alpha, and if he couldn’t have that, then he’d take what solace he could before he returned to Jared. 

JD looked away from the dance floor when he heard the door slam open to see a very angry alpha walk through the door. He made eye contact with Jared and then jerked his head to the dance floor, and Jensen. He stepped back as Jared moved past him, his hazel eyes firmly fixed on his wayward omega. 

Jared stalked through the bar toward the dance floor, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, readying for a fight to reclaim his mate. He snarled at the sight before him, Jensen was sandwiched between two alphas, allowing them to touch him, grind against him. He growled at the alphas, causing them to look up at him. His nostrils were flaring, his chest was heaving and his hands were curled into fist, the veins in his arms popping as he tensed. He bared his teeth at them, showing his dominance toward the omega, and watched as they stumbled away. He was vaguely aware of the others backing away as Jensen opened his eyes, confusion registering on his face. 

Jensen felt the two alphas let go off him and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. He saw Jared standing there, less than three feet away from him and he sucked in a shaky breath. His alpha was baring his teeth and growling, instinctively he offered his throat to his mate.

Narrowing his eyes at Jensen, he closed the distance between them. He wrapped one of his large hands around Jensen’s bicep and pulled him from the dance floor. 

“Ja . . . Jared,” Jensen stammered out before Jared’s growl cut him off. He went still when Jared stopped and turned to him, grabbing his ass.

Jared cupped Jensen’s ass, leaned into him and whispered, “This belongs to me, you belong to me.” He let go of Jensen’s ass to work his own belt off. He watched as Jensen’s eyes ticked down to his hand and then widened in shock when he realized what he was doing and what was about to happen.

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen whimpered as Jared spun him around and pulled him along until Jared reached the first available chair. 

Jared sank down into the chair, pulling Jensen to stand between his open legs. “Look at me,” Jared commanded, seeing Jensen standing there with his eyes downcast. He watched as Jensen slowly raised his eyes to meet his. “Over my knee,” he said in an even tone, making sure Jensen knew he wasn’t joking. “You will be punished for your actions, and everyone here is going to witness this. No one is going to dare touch you because everyone will remember that you’re mine, that you’re mated.”

Jensen’s breath hitched when he heard Jared’s words. He had been punished before by Jared, but never in public and usually afterward, Jared took care of him. How would Jared be able to do that if this happened in front of everyone? He bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from saying anything to Jared. He could tell that in the angered state Jared was in, he would only make it worse for himself if he did. He had brought this on himself by doing what he had done. He folded himself over Jared’s long legs and waited for what was to come.

Jared placed his left hand between Jensen’s shoulder blades and hooked his right leg around his ankles, securing him so he wasn’t able to move. He raised his right hand and then brought his belt down on Jensen’s ass, “You will not disrespect me like that again,” he growled out as the sound of leather striking Jensen’s clothed buttocks filled the air. He brought the belt down several times, inflicting as much pain as he could, not stopping until he heard Jensen’s whimpers. Jensen needed to feel his punishment, he needed to be reminded that he was mated.

Jensen’s arms hung down and he grabbed onto the legs of the chair to stop himself from squirming in Jared’s lap. He bit his bottom lip so he wouldn’t cry out as Jared’s belt connected with his ass. He tried to breathe through the pain, his ass stung as Jared rained down blow after blow. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sit down comfortably after Jared’s punishment, one he deserved for his actions. “Jared . . .” His body stiffened as Jared’s belt connected with his ass again. “Alpha, please,” he whimpered as tears streaked his cheeks. 

“Why are you being punished?” Jared growled as he landed another blow to Jensen’s ass. Despite his anger, he had made sure to keep the blows to Jensen’s ass, rather than the tender skin on Jensen’s back or thighs, knowing he’d be sore when his punishment was over. This wasn’t about trying to inflict damage to Jensen’s body, but to remind him that he was mated and off limits to other alphas. He heard Jensen’s whimper and several of the other alpha’s encouragement,  _ ‘Show that omega who he belongs to’, ‘Teach that pretty bitch a lesson’, ‘Give it to him good’, ‘Bend him over, knot him’ _ , and he growled in response.

“I . . . I disrespected my alpha . . . I . . . I allowed . . . another alpha to touch me,” Jensen sobbed. “I’m sorry alpha.”

“Why did you act out? Tell me, tell them,” Jared demanded as he tapped the belt against the small of Jensen’s back.

“I was angry. I felt unwanted . . . I wanted to make my alpha jealous.” He gasped when he felt Jared’s hand push his shirt up, exposing his back to everyone. He began to struggle when Jared’s hand dropped to his hip and reached around to work the button to his jeans open.

Seeing what was happening, JD approached Jared and heard him growl. He knew he was getting too close to the alpha and his omega, but he had to get them somewhere more private before Jared ended up knotting Jensen in public. Spanking his omega was one thing; he understood the alpha’s need to dominate his omega, to show every alpha in the bar that Jensen belonged to him, that Jensen had been claimed and he was not to be touched. But, Jared was in the throes of a claiming after having been disrespected by his mate and once that was over, he would be appalled to discover that he had taken Jensen in front of other alphas, that he had allowed others to see his mate in a state of undress, being knotted.

“Jared, not here, not like this. Use my office,” he said as he backed away from the pair.

Jared grunted in response to JD’s offer. “Up,” Jared stated and helped Jensen to stand on wobbly legs before standing himself. He looped his belt around Jensen’s neck and pulled him along, moving past those who had witnessed him reestablishing his dominance over his omega. He led them to JD’s office, pushed open the door and pulled Jensen in before locking the door behind them. He turned back to Jensen and saw frightened green eyes staring at him. “Strip,” he said as he pulled the belt away from Jensen’s neck.

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock, but he remained still until he heard Jared’s heated voice speaking to him again, telling him to strip and he scrambled to fulfill Jared’s command, stifling the groan of pain that threatened to escape his lips as he worked his jeans and boxers over his abused flesh. He shivered as he stood there, naked in front of Jared in JD’s office. 

Jared growled approvingly at the sight of his naked mate in front of him. He circled around him and stopped to stand behind Jensen. He grabbed Jensen’s hands and bound them behind his back with his belt. He pushed him forward toward the desk and then bent him over it. “Don’t move,” he cautioned as he stepped back to admire the pale, freckled skin on display. His eyes darted to the inflamed skin of Jensen’s ass. It was red and heated, but not broken and he hummed in satisfaction. Jensen wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for a few days, which meant he would be reminded of his punishment. He watched as Jensen flexed his fingers, but didn’t move, didn’t try to free his hands or raise his head to look for him.

Jensen felt the cool wood against his flesh and he forced himself to remain still instead of shuddering from the cold. He hissed in pain when he felt Jared’s fingers needing his stinging ass, only to moan when Jared’s fingers dipped between his cheeks to circle around his rim. He felt slick leaking from his hole from Jared’s touch. He heard Jared telling him to open his legs and he widened his stance, giving Jared greater access to his body.

“My needy little omega,” Jared said as he ran the pads of his fingers around Jensen’s slick hole, pulling a breathy moan from him. “I neglected you, I see that now.” He slid a finger into Jensen’s tight channel and heard him gasp. He worked his finger in and out, enjoying the needy sounds Jensen was making. He pulled his finger out, only to push back in with two fingers. 

Jensen groaned when Jared began to scissor his fingers, opening him up so he would be able to take his alpha’s cock. He writhed on the desk, trying to find a way to way to work Jared’s fingers further into his body. He felt Jared place his free hand on the small of his back, holding him down and he mewled at no being able to move.

Jared leaned over Jensen, he trailed his lips over Jensen’s shoulder and then whispered, “You’ll take what I give you.” He crooked his fingers, hitting Jensen’s sweet spot, causing him to buck and moan. He worked his fingers in and out, thrusting hard and fast and then slowed his movements down to draw out Jensen’s need. 

Jensen was panting from Jared’s ministrations. “Please, Jared,” he started to say, only to be hushed by Jared.

“No, Jensen, you don’t have a say right now,” Jared admonished. “You’re my omega and you will do well to remember that.” He scissored his fingers again, enjoying how Jensen’s hole clenched around his fingers. He looked down to see that Jensen’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he breathed in shallowly.

“Yeas, alpha,” Jensen panted in response and then whimpered when Jared withdrew his fingers. He heard the sounds of Jared working open his pants and then felt the blunt head of his alpha’s cock pushing against his slick hole. He opened his eyes in shock, and he forced himself to be pliant for Jared. Jared usually worked three fingers into him before sliding into his body. 

Jared couldn’t wait to fully prep Jensen. He couldn’t fight his baser needs to take his omega as he used Jensen’s own slick to ease the push of his cock into Jensen’s tight channel. He groaned when he bottomed out, feeling Jensen’s hole fluttering around his hard cock. He gave Jensen a few moments to adjust to being breached before he started to move.

Jensen moaned in pleasure filled pain at being split open on his alpha’s cock. His breaths were coming in short bursts as he waited for Jared to move. He could feel the added heat of Jared’s body against his already reddened ass, Jared’s body rubbing against his sensitive skin.

Jared ran his hands along Jensen’s flanks before he dropped his hands to Jensen’s hips. He rolled his own hips before he pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock in Jensen’s hole before he slammed back in. He set a hard and fast pace as he thrust in and out of his mate’s body. Jensen’s moans fueled him on as he slammed into him, making sure to hit his prostate. 

He keened when Jared bucked his hips, hitting his prostate. He felt Jared’s hands move from his hip to his bound hands and then Jared was using them as leverage to pull him up so he was able to rest his head against Jared’s shoulder. 

“Gonna come for me?” Jared husked into Jensen’s ear. He heard Jensen’s breathy moan and then his heated ‘Yes’, before he captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. He nosed at Jensen’s neck, licking and nipping along the sensitive flesh before he set his teeth over Jensen’s claiming mark and bit down. His teeth punctured the soft flesh and Jensen’s sweet tasting blood burst over his tongue. He felt his knot start to swell, catching on Jensen’s sensitive rim. He rutted against Jensen’s ass before he gave one hard thrust, forcing his knot into Jensen, tying them together.

Jensen was overwhelmed by the sensations running through his body. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. Between the new claiming mark and taking Jared’s knot, his body went taut as he came, screaming Jared’s name. 

Gently Jared lowered Jensen back down over the desk and worked his belt off his mates wrists. He blanketed Jensen’s body with his own as he shallowly thrust into Jensen, working him through his orgasm before he chased his own. Jensen’s body clamped down on his knot, milking him and he came deep in his mate's body. He kissed along the newly created claiming mark before pulling away to look at the marred skin. He hummed in satisfaction at seeing another of his claiming marks on his mate's body. “I’m sorry I’ve been so neglectful to you, but please don’t ever think that I don’t want you.”

Jensen turned his face so he was able to look over his shoulder at Jared. “I’m sorry for my actions tonight. I never meant to disrespect you. I was just so hurt and angry,” he whispered and then tried to turn away from Jared. 

Jared stopped Jensen from moving. Seeing the tears in his mates eyes cut him to his soul. He had caused those tears. He reached up and gently wiped them away with his thumb. “I never meant for any of this to happen, not hurting you by making you feel like you didn’t matter to me or for ending up here, punishing you for something I caused. I love you, can you forgive me?”

Jensen swallowed and shook his head. “Yes, if you can forgive me.”

“Always,” Jared responded as he slowly pulled his softening cock from Jensen’s body. He pushed himself off of Jensen and then helped him to stand. He redressed and then picked up Jensen’s clothes, slowly working them on his mate. When they were both dressed, he pulled Jensen into his arms. “I’ll be home tomorrow and every night after that for dinner.”

“Jared . . .” Jensen started to say but was cut off when Jared captured his lips in a heated kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Jared unlocked the office door and led Jensen back to the bar area. He had Jensen tucked up under his arm, hoping to shield his mate from anyone who had witnessed his very public punishment. Thankfully, the only one there was JD.

JD chuckled when he noticed the pair making their way over to him. “Work everything out?”

“Yeah, thanks for the call,” Jared replied and then kissed Jensen’s cheek. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes,” Jensen said and then sucked in a breath. There was no way he was going to be able to drive, not with the way his ass was still stinging. “Jared, I can’t . . .”

“Don’t worry about it, your car will be safe here until you can pick it up.” JD came out from behind the bar and motioned to the door. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to lock up and go home to my mate.” 

“Thanks, JD, and I’m sorry about tonight,” Jensen admitted and then looked away in shame.

“Hey, we all do stupid things. Now get out.”

Jared walked Jensen out to his SUV. He helped him into the backseat where he was able to rest on his stomach for the drive home. Once inside their house, Jensen disappeared into the kitchen. Jared followed him in to find him standing at the stove crying softly. 

“Jensen, what’s wrong?”

Jensen turned his tear streaked face to Jared and then pointed at the item sitting on top of the stove. “I ruined your dinner. I made your favorite, lasagna and I forgot I left it in the oven on warm.”

Jared closed the distance between them and wrapped Jensen in his arms. “That doesn’t matter to me, you do.” He let go of Jensen long enough to make sure the oven was off and to toss out the lasagna. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He placed and arm around Jensen’s waist and guided him to their bedroom where he helped Jensen to undress and rubbed a soothing cream onto his reddened ass before falling asleep with Jensen in his arms. 

Jensen was awakened the next morning by soft kisses. He opened his eyes to see Jared’s smiling face looking down at him. 

“How are you feeling?” Jared asked. 

“A little sore,” Jensen admitted.

“Roll over so I can rub the cream on you.”

Jensen did as Jared had asked and then noticed the clock. “Jared, you don’t have time for this.”

“For you, I’ll make the time,” Jared responded as he worked the cream over Jensen’s sore buttocks. When he was finished, he kissed along Jensen’s back until he reached his lips. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ll be home for dinner,” he said and then left for work.

Jensen went about his day, as best he could, his ass still stung from his punishment the night before. He had managed to find a soft pair of sweatpants and had pulled them on along with one of Jared’s hoodies. He was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water when he heard the front door open and close and then Jared’s footfalls as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jared said sheepishly as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jensen.

Jensen turned to him, with a fond smile on his face, not bothering to mention that Jared was only a few minutes late and that dinner wasn’t ready yet. “All that matters is that you’re here,” he responded as he melted into Jared’s embrace. 

He sighed contently in Jared’s arms. Jared had made the effort to be there, to put him first. That was all he had ever wanted from his alpha.


End file.
